


Cold Day In

by Evillaughter



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillaughter/pseuds/Evillaughter
Summary: Just a short, fluffy drabble of it being cold, and since vampires can't handle cold that good, he has his Eve as a cuddle buddy





	Cold Day In

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic for the Servamp series, so I hope I got the characters more or less right. Its been quite a while since I've actually taken the time to write, so please tell me what you think. ^.^

Mahiru sighed, petting Kuro gently as the vampire curled up in his lap, blanket draped over his small feline form as he sought warmth.

It was a cold weekend, harsh winds howling outside the window and threatening to freeze anything that dared go outside. Which found the Sloth Pair inside the cozy apartment, unwilling to brave the weather. The only sounds audible throughout the apartment being the hum of a washing machine and the dryer.

Kuro was lazier than usual today, not even finding the energy to play video games. And though this also meant he was at a record low for complaints, Mahiru couldn’t help but feel bad for him as he practically went into hibernation mode, the only signs the Servamp was even alive being the soft rise and fall of his chest and occasional shivers.

A large tremor shook the fluff ball as the wind blew particularly hard. “Mahiru!” The raven colored cat said, voice raising slightly with alarm, practically hiding away in Mahiru’s shirt. With Kuro in his current, he was ignorant to the teen’s small gasp.

“Hey! K-Kuro!” Face flushed, Mahiru tried his best not to shiver at the feeling of a cold nose against his skin. It wasn’t that he minded, really. Logically, he knew Kuro was relying heavily on the heat his Eve gave off, unable to produces much of his own. But no matter how hard he tried to tell himself it was just Kuro in cat form, he couldn’t focus on anything other than the fact that it was Kuro.

“Shhh….” The Servamp mumbled sleepily. “Do you really want to resist your adorable pet when he needs you the most.” He tilted his head up, fur tickling smooth skin and causing Mahiru’s heart to beat faster. There was no way Kuro knew the effect he had on him.

The brunette huffed. “You aren’t that adorable.” Which was a huge lie, but there was no way he was going to admit that out loud. And he couldn’t ruin their good partnership just because he was falling for the damn NEET.

There was silence between the two as Mahiru tried to calm down. Minutes passed by with neither of them speaking and the Eve was beginning to think his partner fell asleep.

“Mahiro…” Kuro whined. “I’m hungry!”

The boy glanced at the clock in the wall, eyes widening at the time. It was already almost time for dinner. “I can’t make dinner with you on my lap,” He said. Kuro made a rumbling sound but made no attempt to move.

He sighed, grabbing the cat and placed him on the sofa next to him, mindful to keep him wrapped up in his blanket. He got up to make his way to the kitchen, only to hear a small growl and have pale fingers wrap around his wrist, tugging on him with barely enough force to get his attention.

“Don’t leave, Mahiru.” Deep red eyes were wide as they peeked out from under the blanket. “Stay here were I can keep you warm,” the bluenette mumbled, face going red as he tried to pull him back onto the sofa, pouting in a way that was hard for the Eve to deny.

But now that it was pointed out, he realized even he was hungry. He pulled away his wrist, smile bright and innocent. “I need to get dinner,” Mahiru replied. “It’s getting late.”

“Mahiru,” The vampire grumbled, annoyed. But despite his protests, Mahiru could hear the soft jingle of Kuro’s bell behind him, walking closely, but not actually touching him.

He kept his distance enough for the teen to move about, grabbing pans and preparing food. But his eyes followed the younger’s motions, hovering closely and watching with interest as the teen began to fluster under his careful gaze. It was adorable, to say the least.

Once Mahiru began to settle in front of the stove, Kuro acted. He came up behind his Eve, purring loudly as he wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He enjoyed the sudden increase in his pulse, the warmth he radiated whenever he came within close distance. It drove Kuro wild knowing he was the cause of that reaction.

The Eve drew in a shaky breath and Kuro couldn’t take it anymore.

“Mahi, look at me.”

Kuro smiled when the teen did as he was told. Honey colored eyes wide as they studied the crimson ones before him. The Vampire gave a small, shy look, almost pained, before he cast a hungry glance down to his lips, mouth turned in a confused little pout that was making it harder for him to remember why he shouldn’t be doing this.

“Kuro-“

His name rolled off easily, with such confusion, but there was also a tone of submission in the usually headstrong Eve’s voice. Fuck It. Kuro thought to himself. Time to stop making such a pain.

He leaned in, eyelids falling closed as he pressed a gentle kiss against those soft lips, tasting like rich honey and radiating warmth. It was everything he imagined and more, and before he knew it he wanted more, craving to deepen the contact.

Mahiru eventually reciprocated the kiss, sighing in content as he placed the spoon he was holding on the counter. Instead, he cupped Kuro’s face, bringing him lower to his level. With his other hand, he grabbed Kuro’s hand, intertwining their fingers and rubbing small circles against the older male’s skin.

The vampire’s hold tightened. This was a pleasant response, one that he never predicted from Mahiru, but now that he had it, he was determined to hold onto it. The Eve giggled at his partner’s excitement.

Kuro was the first to pull away, breathing shallow as he pressed their foreheads against one another, eyes half lidded and clouded with desire. Mahiru was out of breath, too, face flushed and smiling brightly. Neither said a word; they didn’t have to. Things were going to be different between the two of them after this, no doubt. But it was a difference both were welcoming to.


End file.
